A New Adveture
by bonniefangirl000
Summary: Dora and Boots have just found a scary, but beautiful trail. Once Boots realizes the terrors of this trail, he goes missing. It is up to Dora to find Boots. Will she find him or disappear like him?
1. Dora's Dream

A girl ran between the tall trees of the rainforest. Her purple backpack looked like it was going to fall off her. A monkey followed behind her. This monkey had red boots and blue fur. A fox chased after them, trying to grab their belongings.

"We have to say it Dora," the monkey said, breathing heavily. She turned around to face the fox.

"Swiper no swiping!" they yelled. The fox left with an "oh man" and trotted into the deep forest. They sighed in relief. For Swiper had been chasing them for quite a while now. "We lost him Boots," Dora said, "good work."

Suddenly, Dora heard her mother sweetly calling her. "Got to go Boots," Dora said, "bye!" She ran off to her house. It had tan walls and orange roof. The house was covered with shrubs and many plants. It had been there for a long time and it almost rotted away before Dora and her family moved in.

The reason her family lived in the rainforest is because in the city it was way too noisy for them. They wanted peace and quiet.

When Dora entered the house, her family sat around a round blue table with delicious foods. There was soup, biscuits, and sliced chicken. "Cool," Dora complimented, "I always love your cooking mama."

"Gracias sweetie," her mom replied. Dora started to devour her food, for she hadn't eaten since this morning at breakfast. She was too busy exploring with her friend and partner, Boots. It always made Dora excited to go on adventures with her closest friend.

"So Dora," her dad ask, "what did you do today?"

"Boots and I saved a puppy that fell into a river," she replied, smiling like she always did. She felt very proud of herself for saving the puppy. If she hadn't, he would have been falling down a waterfall by now. After that, Swiper made his presents heard by making a weird noise.

When Dora got ready for bed, she thought she saw a sort of light. She just shrugged it off and got into bed. After her parents left her room, Dora drifted off into a deep sleep.

In her dream, she was by a river. The river sparkled as the sun beamed on it. The area was beautiful and had a hopeful feeling to it. It was like a place you would go to if you felt depressed or alone. But, Dora was neither of those things. She felt cheerful every day when she saw her friends' gleeful and warming smiles.

"What is this place?" Dora asked herself. Her question was soon answered as a dark rush of wind blew over the area. It started to grow dark and unhappy. It was in fact a vision that was warning Dora about something.

The next morning, Dora didn't speak at all until she saw Boots. She just couldn't keep a frown on her friend when she saw the cheerful monkey. "Hi Dora!" Boots said cheerfully.

"Hi Boots," she replied back, "what's up?" Boots jumped down from his treehouse. He pointed down a path. When Dora saw it, she couldn't believe that a path so dark and creepy would be in the forest. Even if there are still scary places in the forest, Dora has never seen anything like this.

"When did you find that path?" she asked, looking creeped out. Boots just shrugged.

"Should we go down there?" Boots asked. Dora started to walk without an answer. As they were walking down the path, the winds sweep against the leaves on the tree. The path had an eerie feeling to it.

Once they got to the end, they were surprised to find a beautiful place. There was a sparkling river, like the one from Dora's dream.

"Are you ok, Dora?" Boots asked when he saw here shocked face. Dora's eyes trotted around as she looked very closely at the place. "Do you know this place?" Boots asked. Dora started to sweat as she remembered her dream. But, the wind didn't come, yet.

"I had a dream about this place last night," Dora answered in a quiet voice. Boots didn't say anything. "But," Dora said, "there was a wind that changed the place." Boots had a shocked look on his face.

"Did anything else happen in the dream?" he asked. Dora shook her head.

"I woke up before anything else could happen," Dora replied. Dora decided to cross the river. Since it was almost as big as a stream, Dora had to just jump over it. As they walked on, the forest started to get lighter. Dora hoped the wind wouldn't blow over the beautiful, peaceful land.

"Ok Dora," Boots said, "since we don't know our way around here maybe we should ask the map to tell us the way." Dora shook her head disagreeing.

"This is a place that is unknown by everyone but us," Dora said. Dora paused for a moment and looked out into the plains. "Maybe we should look around so we get to know this place better," Dora suggested.

As they walked on, they felt like something was following them and watching them. They didn't feel comfortable for some reason. Even with the sunlight they still felt like it was getting creeper as they walked on.

"Do you feel like were being followed Dora?" Boots asked.

"Kind of," Dora replied with a worried look on her face. The truth was that she knew they were being. Something was telling her that it was true. "Let me look," she said. She looked behind a tree. There was nothing there to her surprised. There was no figure in the middle of the road.

"Maybe we should forget it," Boots suggested. As they continued walking, they soon lost the feeling of being followed. When they got to the end of this path, they saw a plain of beautiful flowers.

In the plains, there were tulips, sunflowers, and violets. The green grass was greener than the leaves back home in the rainforest. "This looks lovely," Boots said. Dora nodded her head in agreement.

"The sign says it's the 'Meadow of beauty'," Dora said, "I believe it." There was no doubt that it was a definitely a meadow of beauty. Dora always dreamed of a garden like these plains. Of course her garden was cool, but this was a dream come true garden for Dora.

"Maybe I can get a flower," Boots said. He went to pluck a tulip, when suddenly he felt a cold chill run up his spine. He felt like he would be punished if he took the flower. "Never mind," Boots said, "I don't want a flower.

"Ok Boots," Dora replied. As Boots walked on with a worried look, Dora had a confuse look on her face. "Maybe I should get one for mama," Dora said.

"That may not be a good idea," Boots suggested. Dora looked at him like something was wrong with him. There was definitely something wrong with Boots. "Just saying," Boots said smiling, "we may be stealing some else's flowers.

"I see a house up there Boots," Dora pointed out, this time sounding more cheerful. Once they got to the cottage, they had a disgusted look on their faces.

The cottage was all torn up. The windows were broken and there was no door. "Ok," Dora said with a frightened face, "maybe not this house." When Dora looked at the time, she almost passed out. It six o'clock and she was supposed to be home by this time.

They both ran straight to Boots' treehouse. "Bye Boots," Dora said, "we'll go down the path tomorrow." As Dora ran off, Boots saw the shrubs cover the dark path.

"I hope we don't get lost in there," he said. As he ate a banana in his house, Boots thought he saw a figure outside his window. It appeared near the place where the opening to the path was. "Maybe it's a bad idea to go in there," Boots told himself.

Tomorrow would be a new day. They would probably not encounter the shadow anyway. Or would they?

Boots prayed it would rain tomorrow or some kind of storm would come so Dora and he didn't have to go down that spooky path again. There was something about it that made Boots felt an uneasy feeling about that path.

Message:

Yes, a Dora the Explorer fanfic. Don't worry; this one is going to be good! I have a lot of ideas to keep you interested. I use to like Dora when I was kid. Now, I don't hate Dora (like some people), but I don't watch it (sometimes :3). You just can't erase childhood memories. Well hope ya'll like it (even if some of you hate Dora)! See ya'll later and God bless ya'll!


	2. The Tree Guardian

A few weeks past after Dora and Boots have wandered into the secret forest. Well, since Boots wandered in there. Dora went in there a few times, but "something" always stopped her from going any further than a few yards.

This time she decided to take Boots along with her. She came up to his tree house and called for him. "I don't think we should go back in there Dora," Boots said. Dora rolled her eyes.

"Boots," she said, "I need you to come with me." He looked out the window and peered down at her. He had a terrified look on his face. Thoughts kept swirling around in his head. "Please come down Boots," Dora said.

"But Dora," Boots said, "there's something or someone following us when we go in there." Dora knew this as well as Boots, but she was an explorer by heart. She would never give it up, even when she was an adult.

"Alright I'll go alone," Dora said. Boots had a bad feeling has Dora walked away into the passageway. "I'm going in," she said backing into the leaves. Dora was almost all the way through. As she disappeared, Boots ran into the passageway.

"I'll go with you," Boots aid, "but only because I don't want you getting lost." Dora rolled her eyes, trying to forget the times she had gotten lost. She always seemed to ignore her mistakes when it came to exploring.

"Don't worry Boots," Dora said. The darkness of the forest started to make boots shake a little. He had no idea how Dora could be so brave.

"You're not the one having a feeling something or someone is following us," Boots pointed out. Dora just ignored him and kept on walking. Soon, she started to have the feeling too. She felt a non-human being presence. Dora decided to turn around, which was a mistake.

A figure that was ghostly black screamed and came running after them. "Oh my goodness!" Dora yelled. Boots started to run, not wanting to discover what Dora just did. They ran all the way to the meadow. They saw the ghost run away from the sun.

"It must be scared of sunlight," Dora said. They both had a good laugh. Then suddenly, a little girl came running up the hill. Dora and Boots waved for her to come to them. But, all she did was staring at them. Not with happiness or sadness, without any expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" Dora asked. The girl shook her head, escaping her trance. She ran straight towards them with a smile.

"Hello," she greeted, "my name is Madison."

"My name is Dora and this is Boots," Dora said. Madison waved at Boots. He waved back. "What are you doing here?" Dora asked.

"This is my home," Madison replied, "I haven't seen another human being in twenty years." Dora stared wide eyed at the girl. "Well," she said, "I'm actually stuck in little girl's body." Dora and Boots gave her a confused look. "I am actually twenty-four," Madison said.

"That is the weirdest that I have ever heard in my life," Boots said. Dora hushed Boots and smiled at Madison.

"How did you get stuck in a little girl's body?" Dora asked.

"You see that lake over," Madison replied, "I jumped in it when I was four years old and I'm stuck as a four year old now." Dora walked to the lake and glanced over it carefully. She only saw a normal lake. "It may look normal," Madison said, "but it's not."

"Did this girl bump her head against a tree?" Boots asked whispering.

"Boots!" Dora yelled. Madison looked at them with a confused look. She suddenly shook her head and smiled. "Sorry," Dora apologized, "my friend is sort of losing his mind." Madison gave out a little giggle. Boots crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Where do you two come from?" Madison asked. Dora opened her mouth to reply, but Boots gave her a look to make her stop.

"Sorry," Dora replied, "we don't know you well enough to trust you to know where we come from." Madison just rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she jumped up and grabbed Dora by the hand. She led Dora and Boots to a bunch of huge trees.

"This is my home," she said. The trees gleamed with lights. People walked everywhere on the bridges that connected the trees. Dora almost fainted at the site of it all. Boots was stuck in a trance looking at the trees.

"Come on," Madison exclaimed. She started to climb a ladder to the top of one of the trees. Dora shrugged and climbed after her.

"Boots," Dora called, "come on." Boots shook his head and started to climb the ladder as well.

"What is this?" Boots asked.

"This is the home of the tree guardians," Madison said. Dora could see bows and arrows, swords, and many other weapons. She also saw lanterns that let up the entire place. She couldn't believe what she was getting herself into.

"So," Dora asked, "you're a tree guardian?" Madison nodded her head, smiling.

"Yep," she squeaked. Dora had noticed it before, but Madison had a bag of arrows on her back and the bow she was carrying. The arrows were sharp and looked like they could kill anything. As a matter of fact, they could kill anything or anyone.

"I see your liking this place," Madison said. Dora gave her smile that said "yes". Boots was fascinated by the many weapons and lights. The lights on the trees made him think of a Christmas tree.

Dora looked at the sky and it was getting late. She knew her mom would kill her when she got home. But, she didn't care. She was ready to go on a new adventure.

Message:

Hello creepers! If you watch my YouTube videos, you would know that I call my fans that. Anyway, I haven't seen ya'll in a while! I'm sorry; I was working on homework and my Wattpad. And I'm making a new book for my Wattpad. It is a surprise! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far! See ya'll later and God bless ya'll!


End file.
